


Послушай

by Marry234328



Series: Отголоски [6]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Предательство, ангст, после разрыва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Инсону действительно жаль.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Series: Отголоски [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818112
Kudos: 1





	Послушай

**Author's Note:**

> One Direction - Where Do Broken Hearts Go

Инсону действительно было жаль. Он не знал, что им руководило, когда он предавал и когда в этом признавался.  
Инсон действительно любил Соку и любит сейчас. Но Инсон один и виноват в этом он сам.

— Скажи мне, где он, — просит Инсон друга Соку.

— Нет.

— Но я должен знать.

Инсон скучает.

— Ты ничего не должен, — отвечает друг. — Ему больно и я не хочу, чтобы ему стало ещё больнее. Ты настоящий придурок, если хочешь маячить сейчас перед его глазами.

Друг уходит. Инсон плачет. Ему действительно жаль. Он хочет вернуть Соку, но Соку, видимо, не хочет возвращаться.  
Инсон просил помощи у всех. У друзей, сокурсников, просто знакомых. Инсон пытался искать сам. Соку не было нигде. Соку не отвечал на звонки и сообщения, а потом единственное, что слышал Инсон в телефоне это ‘данный номер больше не обслуживается’. Инсон проверил все места, где Соку может быть, но его не было нигде. Инсону никто ничего не говорил. Инсона никто не хотел видеть. Инсон хотел видеть лишь Соку.

Инсон в сотый раз стоял около университета Соку и ждал. Он должен увидеть. И Соку снова не было.

Инсон ждал в сто первый раз и снова ничего.

И в сто второй и в сто третий.

На сто четвёртый ему повезло. Инсон увидел, как Соку выходит из корпуса и идёт в его сторону. Соку же не видел Инсона. Инсону казалось, что тот смотрит сквозь него.

— Постой, — говорит Инсон, хватая Соку за рукав рубашки. — Я должен тебе сказать.

— Оставь меня, — едва слышно произносит Соку. Инсон слышит наступающие слёзы в его голосе. Инсону больно. Соку больнее.

— Я не могу… — усиливая хватку на ткани, надламывающимся голосом шепчет Инсон.

Соку стряхивает его руку и согнувшись от слёз, уходит прочь.

Инсон плачет, как маленький ребёнок, сев на землю и обхватив себя за колени. Люди обходят его, некоторые тыкают пальцем, некоторые цокают. Но всем плевать на то, что Инсону больно. Инсон знает, что Соку больнее.

Инсон не оставляет попыток. Он приходит к университету и на следующий день и на следующий после следующего. Он приходит каждый день, даже в выходные. В некоторые дни он не видит Соку. В некоторые ему удаётся сказать ему хоть что-то. Соку всё время просит забыть его и больше не приходить.  
Когда Инсон не видит Соку, он видит его друзей, которые презрительно говорят ему, что Соку он больше не нужен. И ему Соку тоже больше не нужен. Если Инсон предал, значит, в Соку он не нуждался никогда. Инсон отвечает им, что это не правда. Инсон вытирает слёзы и говорит, что это ложь.  
Ему никто не верит.

Инсону Соку нужен всегда. Даже по мелочам.  
Инсон хочет любить Соку и чтобы Соку любил его.  
Инсон хочет вернуться в прошлое и не предавать.  
Инсон хочет врезать прошлому себе, что он смог допустить эту мысль.  
Инсон не может вернуться, Инсон только может исправиться.  
Инсон не сможет без Соку.  
Соку старается жить без Инсона.

Каждый раз, возвращаясь домой Инсон вспоминает.  
Вспоминает время, когда Соку был здесь. Вспоминает, как Соку называл дом Инсона своим и не хотел уходить.  
Вспоминает, как впоследствии Соку забирал свои вещи и не говорил ничего. Слёзы текли по его лицу, пока он складывал всё в сумку, а Инсон просил его остаться.  
Соку ничего не отвечал.

Инсон вспоминает все совместные вечера и пересматривает гигабайты фотографий, на которых они оба ещё счастливы. Инсон хотел бы сделать ещё столько же, но Соку этого не хочет.

Каждый день в Инсоне просыпается новая надежда. Надежда на то, что именно сегодня Соку его выслушает и скажет, что Инсон может вернуться. Они снова будут счастливы. Но с заходом солнца надежда умирает, чтобы завтра появиться снова.  
Жизнь Инсона это бег по кругу.  
Инсон бежит уже долго.

Однажды Инсон видит Соку за пределами университета. Соку идёт бодрым шагом и говорит по телефону. Инсон же плетётся полупрозрачной тенью.  
Инсон ускоряется, чтобы догнать Соку. Он не может его упустить.

— Соку! — кричит он.

Соку напрягается и останавливается.

— Я перезвоню тебе, — говорит Соку и сбросив звонок, убирает телефон в карман.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — произносит Инсон, приблизившись к Соку.

Соку не отвечает и лишь отводит взгляд от Инсона.

— Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, — молит Инсон, протягиваясь к Соку руки.

— Я не могу, Инсон.

— Тогда просто выслушай, хорошо? — просит Инсон.  
Соку ничего не отвечает, но и не уходит.

— Я знаю, что сделал тебе больно, — шепчет Инсон и понимает, что не знает, что сказать ещё. В его голове пустота и он не может подобрать ни слова. Он так долго просил Соку выслушать его, а теперь, когда его слышат, он молчит. — Я… — Инсон замолк.

Соку смотрит на него. В его глазах слёзы и ему трудно удерживать себя на месте и пытаться не сбежать от этой боли.

— Инсон, просто скажи, и я уйду, — в отчаянии просит Соку.

— Прости меня.

Инсон поднимает свой взгляд и натыкается на влагу в чужих глазах и поджатые губы. Соку держится из последних сил. Как и Инсон.

— Если я прощу тебя, ты оставишь меня? — спрашивает Соку. Инсон не хочет верить своим ушам.

— Я хочу вернуть тебя.

— Я не хочу возвращаться.

Инсон закрывает уши руками.  
— Нет! — кричит он. — Ты не можешь, — шёпотом. — Вернись ко мне. Я знаю, что я совершил ошибку, но я не могу без тебя.

— Ты думаешь, мы сможем быть счастливы? — задаёт вопрос Соку. — Ты думаешь у нас есть хоть какое-то будущее? Инсон, я даже не могу смотреть на тебя без мыслей о том, что ты сделал. Я не смогу быть с тобой, — произносит он. На его щеках влажные дорожки, а голос дрожит, но он должен решить всё здесь и сейчас.

— Я больше не поступлю так с тобой снова.

Инсон пытается заглянуть ему в глаза. Пытается сказать, насколько ему жаль и как он его любит.

Соку протягивает руку к лицу Инсона и слегка касается его щеки. Инсон льнёт к прикосновению. Его глаза закрыты, и он полностью сосредоточен на своих ощущениях. Это было так давно. Инсон запоминает каждую секунду этого мгновения.

— Мне было достаточно прошлого раза, — говорит Соку. — Я просто хочу попытаться жить дальше. Ты тоже должен, — Соку убирает руку и Инсон сам незаметно для себя тянется за ней.

— Прости меня, — шепчет Инсон.

— Прощаю, — с горькой улыбкой произносит Соку. — Но оставь меня.

Соку уходит. Инсон делает несколько шагов в его сторону, но останавливает себя.

Быть может, однажды, надежда должна умереть окончательно?


End file.
